Jammie
by LoveLinny
Summary: Jammie and Griffin move with their aunt and uncle, after the death of their parents. Jammie gets lost in a worl of dangerous activities.----- Story is better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

As they pulled up the the house Jammie quickly wiped the tears away, she hated when people saw her cry. The long car rude of ten hours was final over, but what she wished was over was this past year. Jammie Low and her brother Griffin had lost both of their parents in less then a year. Their father had died in a terrible car wreck, May 7th 2009, after that their mothe never got over it, and she took her own life October 28th. Now with no place left to go Jammie and Griffin, only fifteen years old, were forced to leave their LA home and move back to Ohio. Even worse they were moving in with aunt, Maggie, and uncle, Bryan(who now lives in her old house).

It wasn't that their aunt and uncle were bad people, because they weren't. It's just every time they went and visited the only one that seemed to matter was Alex. Alex,who is now the star tennis player at Ohio State, is the only child of Maggie and Bryan, and to them the wold. Maybe Jammie thought, with him not at home anymore they might pay more attention to them.

Jammie walked out of the car and right into the house without saying a word to her aunt or uncle, who had been waiting outside. She walked into the livingroom and jumped when she saw who was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a small voice.

"How are you?" Dena asked.

"Do you still live up here?" Jammie wasn't good with sad situations, and couldn't handle talking about them with other people.

"Yea", he said, "Don't act strong J." His voice was almost a whisper, but he knew she had heard him when she turned and walked up the staris. He stood there for about three minutes then started to follow her after he heard the door slam. If he still knew her the way he did when they were little she would be up there throwing this around and taking her anger out on things she found on the floor.

He heard her in the bathroom and went to open the door. "Don't come in!" she yelled. Dane never listened to her, so he went and opened it anyway. What he found shoked him, but scared him even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Jammie was standing over the sink,a razor to her wrist and eyes full of tears. She turned to face the door as Dane came in.

"What are you doing? Put that down!" Dane was full of concren. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" He said as he looked at the cut she had already made.

"It would be better then being here." Jammie said as she dropped the razor and went to leave but Dane cought her arm.

"Jammie" He loved her, he had always loved her and he hated seeing her like this. "Please, talk to me."

She looked at him for less then a second before she pulled away. He watched her walk out the door wanting to go after her, but afraid of scaring her off. She walked into, what had once been, her old room and slamed the door.

Dane was soon back outside and talking to Griffin.

"How have you been" Dane knew it was a stupid, everyone probablay asks you this all the time question, but it was all he had.

"You did not just ask me that." Griffin knew Dane as long as Jammie did and he would never ask that before.

"Sorry." Dane said quickly. "I'll talk to you later, I guess. I have to get home."

Griffin nodded back and walked inside. If he knew his sister she would need him right now. Jammie never liked spening the weekend with their aunt and uncle, and now they had to live there.

Jammie was lying on (what was now going to be) her bed when Griffin knocked on the door.

"Go away!" She yelled. She was not in the mood for people to come in and ask her how she was, or really ask her anything at all. Griffin walked in anyway.

"I know this is hard for you, its hard for me too but J you have to let people in. Talking about things helps you know." Before everything that happend Griffin was the only one Jammie would talk to, but now not even he could get his sister to talk.

"No, it doesn't. No one that asks really cares, NO ONE CARES!" She got up to leave.

"What did you do?" Griffin asked as he noticed for the first time her wrist, that finaly stoped bleeding. "I thought you were done doing that Jammie."

"Don't act like you care." Jammie opened the door and stormed out.

Griffin was left sitting alone as he began to cry. He loved his sister more then anything, and he was terrified that she was going to leave him too.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jammie went to the front door her aunt called after her, "Where are you going?" Without even looking back she opend the door and left.

She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She hadn't been there in awhile and she really couldn't remember where much was. She knew a place where she use to hang out with Dane and Griffin and some other kids, but that was in the 6th grade. Did anyone ever go there anymore? Well she was going to find out.

As she rounded the cornor of the old abandoned warehouse she could hear voices, she wondered if they were the kids from 6th grade.

"Hey, who's that?" one of the guys said as Jammie came into view. The girl next to him shrugged.

"I'm Jammie." She said and a low soft voice. "Jammie Hall."

As they all stared at her she began to walk away. "Hey, come back." the same guy yelled. "Didn't you go to school with us?"

"I don't know, it might be helpful to know where you went."

"Yea yea yea, i'd know that tone anywhere. I'm Mike Taylor." She looked him over a few times before she realized she was staring into the face of the guy she had once thought she was going to marry. WOW she thought, he let himself slip into the word of abandoned warehouses. He was always so put together.

"Oh, hi." She really had no clue what eles to say, she wanted to sound less... lame but that all that came out.

"Wanna hit?" The girl beside him asked, handing Jammie a blunt.

It wasn't like it was the first tie she smoked, no the first time was when her parents first died. "Yea, sure."

"So... Didn't you move in like the 6th grade?" Mike asked.

"Uh yea well in the summer before 7th. It really sucked." She didn't know if she knew anyone else, and if she didn't, she didn't want to know them. She hated meeting new people, her therapist had said it was because she was afraid of losing them. She always said it was because she didn't like to socialize, but deep down maybe her therapist was right.

"Why did you move back?"

Not wanting to bring up the real reason, she simply said, "Like I said it sucked."

"I don't know where she would go, thats why i called. You know the place better than I do, could you help me look for her?" Griffin asked Dane.

He couldn't say no. "Yea, sure I know some places where she might be." After what happend the last time he saw her, he was afraid of what she might be doing. "You stay there incase she comes back."

"Ok. Thanks."

Dane first went to the old run down playground. He and Jammie use to go there as kids, in fact thats were they both had there first kiss with eachother. It wasn't a real kiss exactly, it was a kiss they shared in the 3rd grade. He had kissed her after she got hurt falling off the swings.

After he looked everywhere at the park he walked down a back ally were, he rememdered, some "troubled" teens hung out. He was there a few times with his old girlfriend. His mom had told him tons of times not to go there becaues "that where bad things happen" she would say. 

Of course, there she was. He saw her and stoped. "Jammie! What the hell do think you're doing?"

"I think she is having a little fun." Mike said, you could tell he was totally stoned.

"Well I think she is coming with me." Dane said grabbing Jammie's arm.

"Oh I don't think so." Mike took her other arm.

Jammie looked at Dane then turned to Mike. "No, its fine I should go with Dane." She knew he would yell at her, but he would also be comforting. She needed that now, she was ready to let someone in if that someone was Dane.


	4. Chapter 4

Dane took Jammie back to his house, his parents went out for the night. They sat on his porch swing just as the had when they were kids. She didn't want to speak, she just wanted to sit there, but she knew he wasn't going to let her.

"What's going on with you?" Dane was trying to look her in the eyes but she wouldn't let him.

"Nothing." Jammie knew he knew better then that, a long time ago he was the only one she would talk to. She would go to him for everything, and he would make her feel better.

"You know that I know thats not true. I know you're going through a hard time, J. But you have to be careful, don't run out and do something stupid you could get hurt. I don't want to see you lose yourself. I wanna help you find yourself again. Let me do that. Please."

Jammie now had tears in her eyes, she didn't want to lose herself. She doesn't like what she has become. Right now, more then anything, she wants to tell Dane he can help her. The thing is, she doesn't think anyone or anything could help her. But she was willing to try, maybe because of the sound of his voice or maybe because she really hoped he could help, either way she was going to let him.

"OK." Her voice was shaky and she knew she was going to cry. Dane knew it too, he pulled her into his arms and he told her everything was going to be ok. They stayed like that until she fell asleep.

...

When Jammie woke up she was in a bed, quickly she realized not her bed. She remembered falling asleep, had Dane carried her up here? Where was Dane? She got up and walked out the door.

"Dane." She called, with no answer she walked down stairs. As she got closer to the kitchen she could smell something cooking. "Dane" she called again, this time with an answer.

"In here." She walked into the kitchen to see him standing by the oven. He smiled at her and asked, "Hungry?"

Why was he bing nice to her? "Yea." She sat down. "What did you make?" Dane liked to cook, when they were little he would make her cookies for when they were happy, soup for when she was sick, and really anything they wanted that he could make.

"Spaghetti and mushrooms." He smiled, that was her favorite.

"No meat, right?" She had been a vegetarian since she was nine. When she went to visit a farm and fell in love with a baby pig, later she found out that the pig was used to make food. She never ate meat again.

"Nope." Dane said as he set the plate in front of her.

"Thanks." Jammie said as she took a bite. "This is really good."

"Your welcome."

...


End file.
